


Apologies

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: A Shot in the Dark [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life scenes from the AU in which Sho is a Realtor, Nino is a photographer, Jun owns a bookstore, Ohno is an artist, and Aiba is trying to find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for self-exchange over on LJ

As it turns out, “a couple more days” was really more like two weeks.

Nino wants to slam the door in Sho’s face, but he wants an explanation more.

“Hello,” Sho mumbles avoiding eye contact.

“Hi.”

“Can I come in?” Sho asks looking anywhere but actually at Nino.

Nino rolls his eyes as steps aside. He crosses his arms and stares at Sho expectantly. He is smiling to himself as he watches Sho rock back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“So, about the other night; I was an idiot,” Sho begins.

He is still isn’t looking at Nino and that’s starting to piss him off.

“You know how I feel about relationships with my renters. It’s a line I told myself I would never cross. But then I did.”

“I was there.” Nino bites out and is glad to see Sho wince at his words.

“I know, and I want to apologize.” Sho says holding his palms up.

“Apologize?” Nino asks carefully. “For what, exactly? For kissing me? Because that’s not what I’m pissed off about and you know that.” Nino’s anger is bubbling up and he can’t wait for Sho to clarify what he meant.

“We are two consenting adults." He continues without letting Sho reply. "If you want to kiss me, then you should kiss me because I’d like to kiss you too, okay? I know you have some bullshit code of ethics you think you need to follow—no, I’m not done yet—but you need to realize that I should get a say in this too.” Nino isn’t sure when he started to shout but the words are coming faster than he can process them. “I waited two years for you to get over yourself and do something and when you finally did, you panicked. What the hell?”

Sho is gaping at him, but Nino can’t find it in himself to care.

“Bullshit code of ethics? That’s my life, Nino!” Sho shouts angrily.

Nino wants to throw something.

“Your life?” He asks, eyebrows raising. “Your life revolves around depriving yourself of what you want? That’s pathetic.”

Sho glares at him.

“I’m trying to protect myself Nino. I can’t go around getting involved with all of my renters!

“So you go around kissing all of your renters? Funny, Jun never mentioned that before.” Nino challenges.

“You know that isn’t what I mean—”

“Then what do you mean?” Nino cuts Sho off again and he can see the flash of anger in his eyes, but that’s good. He wants a fight.

“I mean that there are expectations I have to meet,” Sho says while raking his fingers through his hair. “I need to make sure I can stand on my own and not just live off of my father’s success—”

“Because ranking as the top Realtor under thirty the past two years definitely counts as unsuccessful.” Nino mumbles and smiles when Sho lets out a strangled noise.

“For God’s sake Nino, just listen to me.” Sho pleads.

Nino makes a sweeping gesture towards Sho and waits for him to continue. As much as he wants to piss Sho off, he wants an answer more.

“What I want in life doesn’t matter. Everything I have been taught revolves around the idea of attaining success and maintaining my place in society. It’s how my life works.”

Sho sounds resolved to this line of thinking, but it still doesn’t make any sense to Nino.

“That still doesn’t answer the question of why you can’t have what you want. Success and dating are not mutually exclusive.” Nino counters easily.

Nino is pleased to see Sho frowning down at the floor struggling for a reply. Finally he looks back up at Nino, eyes wide, “My parents will never approve of this.” Sho tells him.

“I get it, Sho, I really do. Going against your parents’ wishes is never easy.” Nino sighs and feels his anger beginning to dissipate. “In case I wasn’t clear earlier, I want you Sho. Now it’s up to you, are you going to finish what you started the other night?”

Nino feels exhaustion creeping up on him as Sho smiles back at him sadly.

“I want to.” He confesses.

“But you can’t right now.” Nino finishes for him.

Neither of them say anything as Sho leaves.

Twenty minutes later, Nino collapses into bed. It’s only 9:30 but he has a long day of engagement photos to shoot the next morning and he has to somehow convince Jun to play his assistant for the day.


End file.
